Injection molds often use air to achieve motion of various components. An exemplary single-cavity container mold of the prior art and of this general type is illustrated in FIG. 1 through FIG. 4. This mold includes a core plate, a core block, a core cap, a cavity block, a cavity insert and a set of collets. In use as shown in FIG. 4, the core block, core cap, cavity block, cavity insert and collets define a void shaped in the form of a pail, for receipt of hardenable resin. After resin has been injected into the void and allowed to harden to form a pail, the various parts are caused to separate from one another (not shown), to release the pail. This mold includes various pneumatic components, including air jets on the top and bottom of the mold, air vents between the core block and core cap and air poppets at the core cap to assist pail ejection and to actuate pneumatic components inside the mold. As can be seen clearly in FIG. 2, these components require numerous drillings (in the core block at Levels I, II, and to connect between these two levels) and the use of an external air manifold secured to the side of the mold and having tubing connections extending to various fittings on the side of the mold. While this drilling technique provides adequate functionality, it can be costly and time consuming. For example, provision of the air circuits in the prior art mold illustrated may require up to 80 hours of drilling time. This drilling technique can also tend to weaken the structure of the mold, as the mold can already be crowded with numerous other drilled bores. For example, bores are typically required for water-cooling circuits, and for mechanical subassemblies, such as cam pins (to guide the motion of collets) and mechanical knock-outs or ejector boxes (to activate the motion of collets).